Lapa'au (episode)
Lapa'au (Healing) is the 8th episode of Season 2 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis When an ICE agent is killed, Five-0 must find out which smuggling ring she was investigating in order to find her killer. Plot Hawaii Five-0 are called to investigate the death of Agent Monica Jennsen who was working for ICE -- Immigration and Customs Enforcement -- whose body was found on a plane that crashed off the coast of the North Shore. The team also meet Jennsen's boss, Agent Jeff Morrison who helps them with the murder investigation. They all learn that JJennsen was investigating possible illegal activities at a medicinal marijuana shop and that she had an unofficial informant, which leads them to an illegal poaching ring. It's soon revealed that Jennsen's killer is Liam Miller who kidnapped and tortured a doctor who was selling Miller fake medicine Miller would hope cure his cancer. Unfortunately, despite being arrested, Miller's cancer eventually worsens. At the end of the case, Danny places Jennsen's unnamed dog with Grace and Rachel. Notes *It's revealed that like Danny, Max now owns a Camaro. He did have to sell off his entire prehistoric fossil collection and his DS-9 action figures. He, however, felt it was "very worth it". *We see Danny's new apartment for the first time. *Danny shows again his affinity with dogs. This time with Jennsen's dog. Danny has also had dogs his whole life. *Danny drives, the dog is in the passenger seat and Steve is in the back of the Danny's Camaro. *Danny lost his dog to Rachel in the divorce. The dog was old and died in the quarantine process for Hawaii. *Chin Ho Kelly has been putting together a 1968 Triumph Bonneville for 3 years. *Steve hangs Agent Jennsen's posthumous Medal of Valor citation on his office wall. Quotes (Steve sneaking into Danny's apartment) Danny Williams: (watching TV) You know, buddy, I got to tell you, I'd be way more impressed with your ninja skills if A) the door was locked, and B) you didn't call and get the room number. Steve McGarrett: Well, I'm sorry to disappoint. Next time, I'll come through the window, okay? Oh, wait a minute. There are no windows. Danny Williams: Do me a favor, please. Okay, this is obviously temporary until I find something different, and more importantly than that, this place isn't haunted. Steve McGarrett: What are we watching? Enemy Mine? Danny Williams: Mm-hmm. Steve McGarrett: That's awesome. I feel like I'm in a time machine. Like a tiny, little, really badly-decorated time machine. Danny Williams: Okay. I like this movie. Okay? I think it's a classic. Steve McGarrett: You have to pause Danny Williams: Buh-buh. If you're gonna be here, I'm gonna have to ask you to sit quietly and give this cinematic masterpiece the attention it deserves, okay? Can you do that? Steve McGarrett: Yup. Danny Williams: Thank you. Steve McGarrett: Oh. That's disgusting! (looks at Danny and sees he is moved by the movie) You okay? Danny Williams: (pause) Huh? Steve McGarrett: I mean, you want a tissue or something? (Danny clears his throat) What's the matter? Danny Williams: Nothing's the matter. You weren't moved by that... little moment right there, that scene? Steve McGarrett: Evidently not as much as you. Danny Williams: Oh, well, I'm sorry. Okay, I'm sorry that I got drawn in to a beautiful film about sacrifice and friendship. I apologize. Steve McGarrett: The dude just gave birth. Danny Williams: He's an alien, okay? They got different plumbing on this planet. Okay, I don't know. They're all hermaphrodites Steve McGarrett: I just didn't understand Danny Williams: or whatever. Steve McGarrett: why you were Danny Williams: It's kind of like Steve McGarrett: crying, okay? Danny Williams: I mean I'm not .. Did I cry? You know what? Forget it. Forget it. Forget it. Forget it. You don't know what it's like to be a father, you don't understand. Danny Williams: You know what I could do? I'll find a cartoon. Steve McGarrett: Okay, speaking of cartoons, are you planning on bringing Gracie here? Because if you are, as a law enforcement official, I'm required to call the Department of Child Protective Services. Danny Williams: Oh, you think you're funny. (Steve's cellphone rings) I'm gonna give it a medium. It's okay. A cultureless Steve McGarrett: (to Danny) Shh. (answering the cellphone) McGarrett. Danny Williams: animal. Steve McGarrett: Can you explain to me again why I'm sitting in the back and the dog is riding shotgun? Danny Williams: I already told you, he needs the window. Steve McGarrett: Oh, yes, right. How else is he gonna enjoy his tour of Waikiki? Danny Williams: You know, for your information, dogs get carsick. Steve McGarrett: Really? Danny Williams: Yeah, it's a fact. Steve McGarrett: Oh, it's a fact? Danny Williams: Yeah. Steve McGarrett: So, all of a sudden you're a dog expert? Danny Williams: No, not all of a sudden; I've had dogs my entire life. Steve McGarrett: Really? You didn't have a dog when I met you. Danny Williams: Yeah. Yes, I did, but I lost the dog in the divorce. Rachel got custody of my dog. Steve McGarrett: What happened to it? Danny Williams: He was old. He died in the quarantine process. Which is another reason why I hate this miserable island. (dog barks) Steve McGarrett:'''Guess that makes two of you. '''Danny Williams: Yeah, buddy, I knew I liked this guy for a reason. Jeff Morrison: (about the dog) If you're thinking about going in your office... little warning. (clears throat) It's not a small dog. And I'd watch my step. Steve McGarrett: He went in my office? Jeff Morrison: Yeah. Landmines all over the place. 'Jeff Morrison: (seeing Steve illegally enter a building) Did he just break in? Danny Williams: He did. He does it regularly. Steve McGarrett: Hey! Wait, wait, wait. No dog? What, you finally took it to a shelter? Danny Williams: No, I, uh, I gave the little pooch to Grace, and Rachel, of course, resisted at first, but then the dog won her over. So score one for the single fathers of the world. Steve McGarrett: That's nice. You do realize that technically it's not your dog to give away? Danny Williams: Ah, the dog needed a home; I found it a home. Problem solved. Trivia *This is the second time that Masi Oka (Max Bergman) and Greg Grunberg (Jeff Morris) have worked alongside each other. The two previously appeared together in the TV show, Heroes. Masi Oka references this in the episode asking Greg Grunberg if they knew each other. *Hawaii is a rabies free zone and has very strict requirements for bringing an animal to the island. |} |- |Agent Jeff Morrison |Greg Grunberg |An ICE agent- Immigration, Customs and Enforcement and the boss of murder victim, Monica Jennsen. |- |Jason Akita |Ronnie Gene Blevins |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Liam Miller |Jon Gries |The killer. |- |Jet Skier |Brian L. Keaulana |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Dr. James Yang |Gregory R. Kim |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Ms. Lee |Elizabeth O'Brien |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Brody Campbell |Scott Ok |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Mobey |Makua Rothman |A man who appears in the episode. |} Video Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 2 (2010)